Psychic Creature
Psychic Creature is a card type first introduced in DM-36 Psychic Shock. A Psychic Creature is placed in the Hyperspatial Zone which is next to your graveyard. You are limited to 8 Psychic Creatures per hyperspatial zone, they are counted separately from your main deck of 40 or more cards. At anytime during a duel you are allowed to look at your opponents hyperspatial zone. A Psychic Creature card is two-sided, and features a creature on both sides. When the cheaper side creature activates its awaken ability, you may flip the card over to its higher cost side. This gives the creature a higher power and improved card effects. For example: Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze flips over to Bolshack Mobius, Victory Awakened when it wins a battle. A Psychic creature dosen't provides any mana as it can only ever be in your battle or dimensional zone, whenever a Psychic Creature is to leave the battle zone, it returns to the dimensional zone. When a Psychic Creature is tapped or untapped and flipped over to its other side, it stays in its position. Psychic Creatures do get summoning sickness and can't attack on the turn they are summoned. 'List of Psychics' DM-36 Psychic Shock * Chakra, Temporal Thunder Dragon and Great Chakra, the Storm Awakened * Luna Allegre, Temporal Tower and Luna Allegria, the Fortress Awakened * Rumble, Temporal Sage and Rumble Lecter, Terror Awakened * Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze and Bolshack Möbius, the Awakened Victory * Japan, Temporal Enforcer and Japanica, Aggression Awakened * Diana, Temporal Brave and El Diana, the Awakened Flash * Aqua Cutlass, Temporal Swordsman and Aqua Excalibur, the Awakened Indigo Swordsman * April, Temporal Gunprincess and Death April, the Awakened Requiem * O'Flame, Temporal Djinn and O'Flayer, Awakened Djinn of Destruction * Kaiman, Temporal Flower and Alligator, the Awakened Flower Beast DM-37 Dark Emperor * S1a/S5 Dravita, Temporal Pressure Spirit and S1b/S5 Vermillion Dravita, the Awakened Pressure Dragon * S2a/S5 Dias Z, the Temporal Suppressor and S2b/S5 Diabolos Z, Annihilation Awakened * 21a/55 Untouchable, Temporal Hero and 21b/55 Untouchable Powered, the Awakened Protean * 24a/55 Martini, Temporal Dancer and 24b/55 Julia Matina, the Awakened Diva * 30a/55 Kutt, Temporal Brawler and 30b/55 Severance, the Awakened Giant * 33a/55 Jon, Temporal Explorer and 33b/55 Jonjo Jon, the Awakened Adventurer DM-38 Angelic Wars * DMC-62 Ultra NEX and DMC-63 Lunatic God * Master Lupia, Temporal Wing and Psychic NEX, the Awakened Blue Flame * Suva, Temporal Menace and Psychic Suva, the Awakened God DMC-65 The Movie Deck: Ultra Fire Spirits * Storm Double Cross, Temporal Storm * Storm Kaiser Double Cross, the Awakened Kamikaze DMC-66 Super Best * Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze and Bolshack Mobius, Victory Awakened Promotional Year 9: * P11a/Y9 Bolmeteus "Young Samurai" Dragon, Temporal Samurai and P11b/Y9 Mobius "Samurai" Dragon, the Awakened Army * P12a/Y9 Kaiman, Temporal Flower and P12b/Y9 Alligator, the Awakened Flower Beast * P29a/Y9 Kutt, Temporal Brawler and P29b/Y9 Severance, the Awakened Giant Category:Gameplay Category:Psychic Creature Category:Gameplay Category:Psychic Creature